teslorefandomcom-20200213-history
On The Species of Tamriel, Volume IV: The Woodfolk
Welcome back to the fourth volume of 'On the Species of Tamriel'. This part will deal with the elves that inhabit the woodlands of Valenwood, the Bosmer. Even though Bosmeri culture has long been shrouded in obscurity, in recent years some scholars have documented vast amounts of information about these elves, and I would like to redirect the interested reader to these two works. However, for the completeness of 'On the Species of Tamriel', I will still include this. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The bosmer, in the Elven language meaning 'wood people' (or as they call themselves: Boiche, 'tree-sap people', as their name in their own tongue means), in Cyrodiil better known as the Woodelves, are a race of mer from the forested province of Valenwood, on the southern shore of Tamriel. They are a curious people, regarded as some of the best archers around, albeit lazy ones. The biology of the Woodelves is significantly different from that of other Elves. Even though they share the affinity for magic, the pointed ears and the longevity of the other merkinds, they are stouter than their more elegant brethern. This is most apparent in the male Bosmer, which is shorter than the female and the rest of the Tamrielic species (not counting the Alfiq Khajiit subspecies). This short and somewhat plump build helps them greatly in navigating the dense forests of their homeland. Because of their lifestyle (which in some circles is described as rudimentary), they have developed a resistance to most diseases. Alongside this, they have the ability to control more simple minded creatures, of which there is plenty in Valenwood. Lastly the elves of Valenwood hold a darker power of which they don't like talking, called 'the Wild Hunt', which will be explained later. There are some sources on the origin of the Bosmer. The Altmer hold that, most likely because of their very open and tolerant culture, the Elves took 'mannish wives'. It is highly plausible that the early Aldmeri settlers had human wives, which would explain their shorter and compacter build. However, the Bosmer themselves hold a different theory, which might not be as farfetched as it seems at first sight. The Bosmer believe they descend from Aldmer who were blessed with something called 'the Green Pact'. This pact, made with Y'ffre (in some accounts a collective name for the Earth Bones, in others one of the Earth Bones), made the Bosmer the keepers of the forest, and shaped them to better suit the wood life. According to this pact, the Bosmer are not aloud to harm any form of flora, and as such are required to feed and build solely with animal materials (they have been lenient with this rule, as imported wood and other plant material is allowed). A disturbing side affect of this, is that Bosmer are obliged to eat their fallen foes, both animal and sentient, including other Bosmer. In case of a sentient death, only the family of the slayer is allowed to help (the definition of family might be broader in Bosmeri culture. It might denote everything from immediate family to the entire species). It is important to note that the Green Pact is only in effect in Valenwood; Bosmer are allowed to cut trees outside of Valenwood, and they use imported materials for their housing. The Bosmeri culture is noted for being one of the most tolerant (although this has waned in the wake of the reestablishment of the Aldmeri Dominion). Bosmer readily except other races, from inside and outside of Valenwood, outcast or king. It is plausible this tolerance and openness led to interbreeding between mer and men, possibly resulting in the Bosmer appearance (that is, if the Y'ffre theory appears to be false). This also made them the target of despise by their Altmeri cousins, who view men as evil. This tolerance has also led to some of the more interesting pantheons on Tamriel. Alongside some of the more typical Aldmeri deities, the Bosmer also venerate the Cyrodillian god Arkay, the Kothringi god Z'en, an aspect of the god Zenithar, whose power is now toil and payment in kind, and Herma-Mora takes the same role he has in Nordic religion. They also venerate some gods, like the Moon Gods, like the Khajiit do, their ancient rivals. Alongside these gods of mixed heritage, they have one god that is unique to their pantheon, namely Y'ffre. Alongside his role as maker of the Green Pact (as noted above), he was also the god that, in the days of the Dawn Era, taught the creatures their final form. Before this point (before time flowed linear), the creatures took every form, possible and impossible, all at the same time. After fixing all shapes and forms, he gave the Bosmer the knowledge of their old form, and the ritual required to regain it. Bosmer taking this form is called the 'Wild Hunt'. The Woodelves performing this ritual will transform in dark beasts, blinded by fury, and will devour their enemies. Because it is a final transformation, the hunters will devour each other until one remains, who will flee into the wild. Bosmer don't like talking about it, and only resort to it as an act of desperation. Because of the knowledge Y'ffre gave the Bosmer, he is often referred to as 'the Storyteller'. Because of this title and the respect the Bosmer hold for this god, they are fabled bards and poets. This and their often upbeat nature make them a popular sight at festivals. Bosmer society divides the Bosmer in multiple clans and families. The clans have almost never been united, and often the pride of unity vanishes after a few years. Because of these small communities, the Bosmer know little solidarity. In the rest of the continent they are seen as lazy, since some of them rarely to anything productive. Alongside this, Bosmeri troops are infamous for low discipline and deserting at the littlest sign of threat. Even though these traits are common in Valenwood, outside of their home province, they seem to easily adapt. It is not uncommon to meet them around Tamriel as traders, shopkeepers and fletchers. The Bosmer are noteworthy archers. their fletch work is famous around Tamriel for being the best there is; their skills are so well known, it is even rumoured that fletching originated in Valenwood. Since the Green Pact prohibits Wood elves using any wood, most bows are made of chitin or bone. Bosmeri culture dates back to the very start of the first era, when the legendary king Eplear united his kin. During the first era, the Bosmer had numerous skirmishes with the upcoming Alessian empire. These were quickly ended with a Wild Hunt, killing then emperor Borgas. The empire divided the Bosmer after this by giving all city states independence. This broke up the unity they had, which resulted in a last resort treaty with the Altmer of the Summerset Isles to create the Aldmeri Dominion. Hundreds of years later, Valenwood was, like all other provinces, annexed by the empire, of which it remained part until the Thalmor seized it. The institution of Thalmor rule saw the decline of the openness so striking for Bosmeri culture. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ This concludes the summary on the Bosmer of Valenwood. These elves are one of the strangest kinds on Tamriel. Both lazy and brilliant, their mastery of fletching and archery is truly one of the most wonderful on the whole continent. DISCLAIMER: neither the author nor the publisher in any way condone any racist or supremacist stance towards the above mentioned race. This work should be regarded as a summary of common traits found in said race. Eventhough these traits might be common, they in no way are valid for all individuals of the race, and should not be regarded as such. Category:On The Species of Tamriel Category:Hollymarkie